Anywhere But Here
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: And the child, the one she rejected, the one she didn't love quite enough… the child closes up, folds in on itself, and then lashes out at the world. She failed.


**Title: Anywhere But Here**

**Rating: T**  
**Spoilers: G**eneral

**Characters**: Klaus

**Summary: And the child, the one she rejected, the one she didn't love quite enough… the child closes up, folds in on itself, and then lashes out at the world. She failed.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

'You. Will. NEVER. DESTROY _ME_!'

Klaus screams at her. Klaus lashes out. Klaus who was as much her child as any of the others. He slowly drops his hand. His shoulders sag. She watches as he slumps down on the ground beside her coffin and folds in on himself. He is sobbing, she realizes with a start. Klaus who was unfeeling and cold and who just killed and killed and killed.

Klaus who is alone. She made him alone.

Rebekah has raised from her coffin. Guided by the silent sobs she reaches her brother. He is curled up, back leaning on the coffin of that hateful woman, and he looks like a wounded animal.

'Nik,' she says softly, so as not to startle him. She puts an arm on his quivering shoulders. Slowly, tentatively, she lowers to the ground, and wraps her arms around him. He leans into the touch. Bekah is alright. Bekah is alive again. Bekah isn't hurt. He buries his face in her shoulder.

'Why, Beks?' he asks quietly, almost whining, 'Why does she keep doing this to us? Who can't she just leave us alone, Beks, why? I just want her to leave me alone. I just want to leave here. Please Beks. Let's all just leave this place. Let's never come back. We can go wherever you want. Anywhere but here.' He's looking at her now, intently, with his ocean blue eyes fixated on her. His defenses are down, his walls have been shattered. He is just very, very old, and very, very tired. He wants it all to stop, like any other child, he wants it all to just go away.

'You know, Beks,' he tells her quietly, 'We could go to Paris. Or Milan. I wouldn't mind.'

He hates Paris. Milan bores him out of his mind.

She kisses him on the forehead and hugs him tighter.

'Hush, brother,' she says softly. 'You have me, remember? Me and Elijah and Kol. She'll never get us. We are here. Always and forever.'

He nods.

'I want to hurt her,' he says faintly. 'I want to hurt her.'

'I know. I know.'

Yes. Bekah knows. Bekah understands.

'We'll level this town with the ground,' she promises.

'And then we'll leave,' he agrees. 'We can go wherever you want,' he adds, 'It's a promise.'

~x~

Esther can't do anything anymore. She can only watch. And the child, the one she rejected, the one she didn't love quite enough… the child closes up, folds in on itself, and then lashes out at the world. She failed.

Rebekah keeps true to her word. Before dawn, Mystic Falls has been reduced to rubble and dust.

Burning buildings, dead people, rivers of blood, mangled corpses. Klaus is angry, and he is alone, and he hates her. Bonnie goes first, before she can complete her task of reviving Alaric, run through with a sharp piece of wood, and Kol throws his head back and laughs, his boyish face splattered with warm blood. And everything else… everything else, up in flames, Klaus wants revenge. It's not enough. For him, it will never be enough.

And they kill and kill and kill, all her children, the children she'd loved, the children she'd wanted to save.

Even Elijah, Elijah who is good and moral… Elijah's ciffs are stained with blood, as he licks his lips, and there's something dark and savage in his eyes.

Elena is horrified, in his arms. Elena has to be kept safe. And everyone else… Rebekah drains Matt dry, and Klaus, with a loving kiss, gently tears out Caroline's heart.

'ARE YOU WATCHING ME, ESTHER?' he screams into the cold air. 'CAN YOU SEE THIS! YOU MADE ME THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED THEM! NOT ME, YOU!'

~x~

'Let's leave, now,' Klaus says, tiredly. 'Let's leave this god forsaken town. Where to, Bekah?'

She smiles, a pretty blonde girl with bloodstained lips and ashes in her hair.

'I feel like seeing Rome again,' she says, and he nods.

'Objections?'

But neither Kol, nor Elijah seem to have any, and nobody cares about Elena.

'Rome then.'

Esther failed.


End file.
